Miles from Tomorrowland, and home
by amdorj
Summary: I awoke to a computerized voice: "Intruder, please surrender by raising your hands above your head." I stood up, put my hands in the air, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. I then sat down, and looked around at these strange new surroundings. Licensed under CC 4.0: BY-SA
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

8:29 AM GST

I awoke to a computerized voice: "Intruder, please surrender by raising your hands above your head." I stood up, put my hands in the air, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. I then sat down, and looked around at these strange new surroundings. I was in a large spacious room, a 3rd of which sloped to a large door, and to what looked like a set of elevator doors. The elevator doors had TTA painted in white. Above those elevator doors what looked like a white line segment, and presumably, the source of the computerized voice. This was confirmed when it said "Security measures must now be taken. Have a pleasant morning!". What happened next was a blur. Somehow, I ended up on the floor, legs and arms bound with some kind of red snare. I decided to just lie there, eventually falling asleep.

9:05 AM

I woke with a start to a roaring sound. I lift my head, and see a small spacecraft arriving. I set my head back down; lying in wait. I hear the computer say to the occupants in the spacecraft, "An intruder has been detected on the Stellosphere, in the Hangar. He is light-snared." Well, at least I know where I am, and what this restraint is. I hear footsteps approaching, then a female voice asks me, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jacob Hathaway, and you are?" I say.

"I am Captain Phoebe Callisto of the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. What are you doing on my ship?"

"I have no clue. I just woke up here about a half hour ago."

"Stella, how long has Jacob been aboard this ship?" Phoebe asks.

"Approximately 37 minutes, Captain." Stella (the computer) replies.

"Do you have any idea how he got here?"

"Negative, Captain. He appeared without notice. No outside doors were opened or unlocked at the time of detection."

Phoebe faces me. "Stella, please remove the light-snare."

"Affirmative, Captain." Stella replies.

I feel the restraint around my body disappear. I stand up, happy to be able to move again. I look at Captain Callisto and say "I'm sorry for intruding on your ship. I have no clue how I got here. The last thing I remember was the glow of my tablet letting me know my alarm clock was armed, Before falling asleep."

"So you just appeared, out of nowhere?" She asks, questionably.

"That would be the most plausible explanation," I respond.

"Attention Callisto's, Incoming call from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority." Stella announces.

"Thank you, Stella." Phoebe looks at me. "John, Please come with me." She says to me as she's walking across the hangar floor. I follow her. We step into the elevator (Called a "Multivator"), which takes us to the bridge. Already there are three more people, a tall male (Who I presume to be the father), a young girl who looks around the same age as I am, and a young boy, who I assume to be around 7-9. The young boy is the first to speak, "Hey Mom, who's that with you?"

"Miles, this is Jacob Hathaway. I found him in the hangar, and I have no clue how he got here. Do you?"

"I don't know. Sorry, Mom." Miles responds.

A large screen, also displaying TTA, flashes, and a large, green 2-headed alien appears.

"Captain Callisto, We have noticed strange energy readings in the vicinity of your ship, and we were wondering if you were okay." the head on the right says. "Yes, we are very worried about you!" the head on the left expresses, showing concern. "We are fine, Admiral Watson, and Admiral Crick, no need to worry about us." Phoebe replies. "Whew!" Both Admirals exhale, simultaneously.

"When did you first notice these energy readings?" asks the father. "We noticed them around 8:15 AM Galactic Standard Time, Leo." Watson (right head) says.

"And a rather large energy burst around 8:29!" Crick bursts in. "We tried to call you, but you weren't on the Stellosphere." Watson continues. "We noticed a smaller burst at around 9:00, but you still weren't home."

"So we tried called you again, and now we're here talking to you!" Crick says.

"Oh, who's that with you, Captain?" Crick asks Phoebe.

"This is Jacob Hathaway, we found him in the hangar when we returned from our mission." Phoebe replies.

"Stella, how long has Jacob been here?" Phoebe asks Stella.

"I first detected Jacob aboard at 8:29 AM Galactic Standard Time." Stella replies, after a brief pause.

"Those energy bursts are similar to bursts measured around a wormhole." says the young girl.

"So maybe the two are related somehow. Loretta, anything else you notice?" Miles asks.

"No, not right now. Maybe something else will appear later." Loretta replies.

"So, let me get this straight. Jacob 'appeared' around the same time as an energy burst, which was similar to a wormhole?" Asks Admiral Watson. "Yes, Admiral." Phoebe responds.

"Wait a minute," I speak up. "What year is this?" "2166" Loretta answers. "That's impossible!" I blurt in disbelief. "Uh, no, it's not," Loretta says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "But just yesterday it was 2016!" I respond in protest. "Ooh, the plot thickens!" exclaims Admiral Crick. Admiral Watson looks confused. "So you traveled through time, 150 years to the future?" Watson asks, scratching his head. "That would appear to be the case." I say with a sigh. "Is there any chance for me to go back?" I ask the Admirals. "Not unless there was another wormhole to take you back 150 years." Watson says, solemnly. "Which would be hard, if not impossible, to find."

* * *

A/N

So I decided to write my first fanfic, ever, on one of my favorite TV shows, and here's what I got so far.

Any constructive criticism or compliments would be wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Callistos

Chapter 3

 _Impossible_. The word echoes in my mind as if haunting me. Captain Phoebe allowed me to leave the bridge, and I decided to head back to the hangar. I laid down where my life had changed forever. I thought about my family, about how worried they must be. I thought of Smokey, my cat, who I already miss as much as my family because he is family... My thoughts were interrupted by the young boy, Miles. "How are you doing?" He asks me. "I dunno. I like being here, but I miss my family. I just don't know." I say, shaking my head.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't mind you here." He says, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Miles."

"Hey, you wanna see my room?"

"Sure," I say, getting up.

* * *

"See, isn't it cool?" Miles says as he shows me his room.

"Actually, I think it's pretty awesome!" I exclaim "What's that?" I ask, pointing to a blue and black rectangular object against the wall.

"Oh, that's my Blastboard! Watch this!" Miles says excitedly. He zips around his room, doing loops and other tricks. When he was finished, he lands in front of me. "Wanna try?" he asks. "Definitely!" I respond, stepping onto the board. He goes into an explanation on how to use the Blastboard, stuff not to do, etc. and when he's done with the quick rundown, I go out into the hall and try to do a lap around the hallway. I fall off at the first corner. "Dang it!" I exclaim. "Don't worry, I wasn't that good when I started either. Just keep trying, you'll get it eventually." Miles explains.

"I guess..." I say, feeling bummed.

"Hey, why don't we see what Loretta is up to?" Miles asks me. Upon seeing my confused face, he explained "Loretta's my sister. Ya know, the one who told you what year it is?"

"She sounded annoyed when I questioned the year," I recall.

"She has a thing called a Bracelex, and it's connected to the TTA Databank."

"Oh. So she knows almost everything?"

"Yep. Come on, you gotta meet her!" Miles urges me.

"Alright, let's go!" I reply.

* * *

"Hey, Loretta!" Miles says to his sister. "Hey, Miles. What's up?" she responds.

"I wanted Jacob to meet you!"

"Hi!" I say. "Hello, Jacob. Sorry, you have a slim chance of returning home. Anyways, I have been researching the data the Admirals gave us. The second burst at around 9:00 is the wormhole closing. At least, I think it is a wormhole. I'm not entirely sure…"

She goes on to explain some stuff that I didn't understand. "Does she ever stop talking?" I whisper to Miles. "Eventually," he whispers back. She finishes her explanation. "Uh, I think we ought to be going; uh, let you research some more. Bye!" Miles and I dart from Loretta's room.

* * *

"I thought she would NEVER shut up. Whew." I say, out of breath.

"Yeah, Loretta does that sometimes." Miles puffs, also out of breath. "Hey, do you wanna meet my parents?" he asks me. "I already met your mom, she's really nice. But I haven't met your dad." I reply. "Then come on! We can take the Multivator if you want." Miles starts heading towards the Multivator doors. "That would be wonderful," I reply, following him.

Leo is busy working on a robot when Miles and I walk in. "Hi, Dad!" Miles greets as he walks into the workshop. "Hey, Miles! I figured out what was wrong with M.E.R.C. His battery was fried. No power means no robot. But the replacement arrived today, so could you help me install it?" Leo didn't have to wait for a response. "Astrolutley!" Miles almost shouts. Leo then notices me. "Jacob, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Callisto. I'm fine!"

"You can call me Leo. Can you get me that parcel, Miles?"

"Sure, Dad!" Miles grabs a box with TTA written on the side. "Here you go, Dad!"

"Thanks, Miles. Jacob, could you hold this door open for me?"

Me? He wants _me_ to help? "Uh, Sure!" I hold open a door on the side of M.E.R.C. Miles and Leo keep exchanging tools and parts, and just when my arms were starting to get tired, Leo exclaims, "That should do It!"

The robot comes to life. M.E.R.C chirps a few times, as if uncertain, then notices Miles and gives him a big hug. "I've missed you too, M.E.R.C!" Miles says to M.E.R.C. "Thanks, Dad!" Miles hugs Leo. "No problem, kiddo." M.E.R.C. then notices me. He squawks questionably.

"Oh, M.E.R.C.; meet Jacob. We found him on our ship. He got here from a wormhole!" M.E.R.C. looks at me. "Uh… Hi, M.E.R.C., How are you?" M.E.R.C. chirps happily. "That's, uh, great to hear."

Stella startles the bunch. "Attention. Incoming call from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority."

"Alright, let's get to the bridge!" Leo says.

* * *

A/N

Whew. Midterms are over.

Anyways, I have a bit of a writer's block right now, so I think I'll wait until the next episode is released for some more inspirations.

Also, this is the first time I have ever written something over 1K words... Yeah, I'm not a born writer.

And, FFnet is weird. It strips empty lines which I used as transitions. So I replaced them with horizontal lines.

As always, hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

Loretta and Phoebe were already there when we arrived. "Now that we're all here," She presses a button on her console. The Admirals appear on the screen. "What can we do for the TTA?"

"Captain Callisto, We have an emergency," Watson explains in detail; an asteroid is going to crash into a planet. "Right where we have a TTA outpost!" exclaims Crick. "Alright, Admirals, We'll stop that asteroid!" Phoebe replies.

We see just how huge the asteroid is when we arrive there. The Callisto's go out onto the top deck with "Flashbeams", while I watch on the bridge (I'm still waiting for my spacesuit from the TTA.) They shoot out high energy beams to redirect the asteroid. It's really quite a sight seeing something so small change the course of a 3.5-mile wide asteroid. Unfortunately, one of the flashbeam shots miss the target spot, and it sends the asteroid on a course for the Stellosphere. With the asteroid so close, and with how slow Loretta complains the Multivator is, I knew the Callisto's would never be able to get down here to change course in time. I notice the control stick. I pull back on it, a little too hard. The ship jerks backward, knocking me off my feet and moving the chairs around.

Leo's chair narrowly misses me as I fall back against the middle console.

* * *

In the Multivator, the Callisto's are startled when the ship suddenly jerks backward. "Stella, why did we move?" asks Phoebe. "Control inputs were made from the bridge." Replies Stella. "So Jacob moved the Stellsophere? Why?" Miles asks. "Let's allow him to explain that to us." Leo answers. The Multivator arrives and the Callisto's walk out onto the bridge. Captain Phoebe walks over to me and asks a very simple question: "Why did you move the ship?" "So we wouldn't be smashed by that huge asteroid over there," I reply. "He's right, Mom. The asteroid was on a collision course with us." Loretta adds, looking at the screens on her console. "Thanks, Jacob!" Miles says. "Although next time you're saving us, could you be a little more gentle?" Leo asks. "I'll try!" I respond. I'm glad that the Callisto's appreciate my help. "Hey, Captain Callisto, I have a question. Where will I sleep?" I ask. "I don't know," she replies. "Attention. Incoming call from Admirals Watson and Crick." Stella announces. "Thank you, Stella. Put them on-screen, please." Phoebe says. The AdmIrals appear. "Hello, Admirals!" "Hello, Captain Callisto. We are relieved to see that you have successfully diverted the asteroid away from the outpost." Watson says. "Yes, you were astromazing! Get it? 'Cause they were dealing with an asteroid?" Crick laughs. "Sometimes I am so funny!" "Oh-de-boy," Watson says. "Admirals, we would like to thank Jacob here, he moved our ship out of the way when one of the beams hit off-target," Phoebe informs the admirals about the whole ordeal. "Wow, that would've been one big kapowski!" Admiral Crick says relieved. "Thank you, Jacob, for your help!" Admiral Watson says. "Also, your spacesuit should be arriving at the Stellosphere tomorrow." "Thank you, Sirs," I reply. "Tomorrowland over the moon," Watson starts, "And out!" Crick finishes. The screen fades back into the familiar TTA logo. "Well, I guess today is just full of good news!" Leo exclaims. "It sure is!" Miles says.

"Anyways, about my sleeping arrangements… " I start. "Oh, Jacob can sleep in my room!" Miles exclaims. "Great!" I say. "Oh, uh, Captain, could you also ask the Admirals to send me some pajamas with my spacesuit?" I ask. "I can do that for you. Why don't you and Miles get your sleeping arrangements in order?" "Okay!" Miles and I say in unison.

* * *

"So where do you wanna sleep?" Miles asks me. "I don't mind anywhere," I reply. "How about just right here on the floor?" I ask.

"Won't that get a little uncomfortable?"

"Do you have a sleeping bag anywhere?"

"Oh yeah, hang on a sec."

He opens up a cabinet under his bed, where he pulls out a bright blue sleeping bag. He also pulls out a slightly darker blue blanket. "Here," he says. "If you get too cold, you can get inside the sleeping bag, but usually the blanket will suffice."

"Thanks, Miles!"

"You're welcome!"

I unroll the sleeping bag in the middle of the floor. M.E.R.C. walks into the room and lays down in his bed. Miles gets up and turns off the lights, then gets comfortable in his bed. I lay down and get comfortable on the sleeping bag Miles gave me. "Goodnight, M.E.R.C. Goodnight, Jacob." Miles says, sleepily. "Goodnight, Miles" I reply. M.E.R.C. chirps goodnight.

* * *

I awake to Captain Callisto standing in the doorway of Miles' room, asking us to get up. "Attention. Tomorrowland Mail Shuttle approaching." Stella announces. This wakes up Miles and me. "Mail!" Miles exclaims. "Let's go!" I say, already heading to the door. "Miles, Jacob, don't forget to eat breakfast after you get back from the hangar!" Captain Callisto calls out behind us. "We won't!" Miles says over his shoulder. We step into the Multivator.

"This has got to be one slow Multivator." I point out, based on the speed we're going.

"I know." Miles responds. "I once tried to fix it, but I accidentally ended up launching Loretta into space."

"Oh. That must have been an interesting ride."

"She said it was. She also said she never wants to do that again."

"Mind if I take a look at the panel?" I ask.

"That's a question for my Dad."

We arrive at the Hangar, where a purple 6-handed alien is waiting next to a mail shuttle.

"Howdy, Miles!"

"Hi, Mr. Xylon!" Miles says. "You have any packages for us?"

"I sure do! By the way, who's that with you?"

"Oh, Mr. Xylon, Meet Jacob! We found him on our ship. He got here via a wormhole somehow!"

"Oh, well, you Callisto's, never a dull moment, eh?"

"Nope!" Miles responds.

"Ah, here we go. Mr. Xylon pulls out a rather small box from his pocket. He sets it down on the ground, then points a device at it. "Lemme just resize it with my Matter-Sizer…" He presses a button on the Matter-Sizer and a beam fires from it to the box, which promptly starts growing until it is about 10 times its size. "And Miles, there's one for you too. He places another box on the grounds, which he also resizes. "There ya go!"

"Thanks, Mr. Xylon!" Miles says as Mr. Xylon is entering his mail shuttle. The mail shuttle leaves the hangar. We head back to the Multivator, each carrying our own box. While en route to the dining room, I take a peek in my box. There's clothes in it, as well as a curved green object. We then arrive at the dining room, and as the doors open, we are instantly greeted by the unmistakable smell of pancakes. "Dad's Anti-Gravity pancakes! Trust me, Jacob, you ae gonna LOVE these!" Miles says excitedly. I follow him to a table, where he pulls out an extra chair for me. "Thanks, Miles," I say, sitting down. Miles sits down in a chair next to me.

"Hi, Miles, Hi Jacob," Loretta says from across the table. "Hi, Loretta!" Miles says. "Hi!" I say.

"Who wants pancakes?" asks Leo, walking to the table with a tray full of pancakes. "I do!" we all exclaim simultaneously. He sets the tray down on the table. "Here ya go!" Miles and Loretta take two, and I take one. I notice it floating after I put it down on my plate. "Uh, Miles, it's, uh, floating," I say. "It's supposed to do that." Miles responds. I pick it up with my fork and take a little nibble. Miles was right, these pancakes tasted DELICIOUS. I eat the rest of the pancake in one bite. "These are really good!" I exclaim after swallowing it. I eat 3 more before I'm full. I get up and walk over to Leo. "Thanks for the pancakes, the were the best!" I say. "Aw, thanks, kiddo. Glad you liked them!" He replies. "Jacob, come on!" Miles says. I follow him back to his room. "So, what did you get?" Miles asks me. I open my box. "I got PJs, a blue spacesuit, some blue everyday clothes, and some kind of green thing," I say as I take each thing out of the box. "Oh, that's a QuestCom. It can be used to keep in touch with people, such as me, Loretta, Mom, or Dad. It also has a heat ray!" Miles says excitedly. "Miles, what's in your box?" I ask.

"It has my new Blastboard in it!" He takes it out.

"Uh, it looks almost exactly like your old one."

"Yep, but it comes with some upgrades! Increased speed, better steering, ya know, that kind of stuff." He walks over to his old Blastboard. "Here, I want you to have this." He hands his old blastboard to me, then he takes a blue disc out of his pocket and hands it to me. "You press this button to put in or out of storage. You press this button to launch a tether, and this button to launch a multi-tether, oh and these 2 buttons allow you to extend or retract the tether, so if you are hanging from the ceiling, you can go up and down."

"Thanks, Miles! This is blastastic!" I give him a quick hug. "Oh, uh, sorry, I uh.." I stammer. "Don't worry, it's OK," he responds to my relief. "Don't forget to put on your QuestCom. It goes on your arm, like this." He attaches it to my arm. "There ya go, all set to go on more missions with us!" He says cheerfully. "I can't wait!" I respond happily.

* * *

A/N

Alright, I couldn't sleep (I hate insomnia), so I decided to finish writing up chapter 4.

I probably made a few mistakes, so if you find any please point them out and I'll fix them.

I also binge-watched the entire series 2 times, so, yeah. I officially have no life.

Like I always say, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: The Blackhole

"Psst, Jacob, Wake up!" Miles lightly shakes me. I sit up and rub my eyes. I look at my QuestCom. It's around 6:00. "Miles, why so early?" I mumbled groggily.  
"Loretta, M.E.R.C. and I are making a surprise for Mom and Dad. We wanted to know if you wanted to help!"  
"Sure," I yawn. "Just let me get dressed."  
"See ya in the kitchen," Miles says as he's exiting the room.  
I quickly change out of my PJs into the comfortable clothes sent to me by the TTA.  
Now, I head to the Multivator.

* * *

In the kitchen, Miles is making pancakes while Loretta is holding a tray of "Comet Cocoa", I decide to set the table. I overhear Loretta telling Miles to add propulsion powder to the pancakes mix. "I wonder how much he uses. Probably a lot." Miles says. After I'm done setting the table, M.E.R.C comes into the kitchen holding a white rectangular object. "My tablet! Where was it?" M.E.R.C. chirps while pointing in the direction of the hangar. "Thanks, M.E.R.C.!" M.E.R.C. chirps modestly. Miles walks over. "Hey, what's that?" He asks. "This is my tablet, from back home. It must have gone through the wormhole too." I reply. I press a button on the side. Nothing. "Crap, the battery must be dead." I muse. "Maybe we have a charger that'll work!" Miles exclaims, jumping up. "Miles, aren't you supposed to be watching the pancakes?" Loretta asks. "Oh, that's right!" Miles heads back to the stove. At about that moment, one of the pancakes takes to the sky and flies down the hall. "Is it supposed to do that?" I ask. "No, I think you added too much propulsion powder, Miles." This is confirmed when the others start flying down the hall. "Runaway pancakes! Jacob, take that hall, I'll follow these ones!" Miles exclaims. "Alright!" I say over my shoulder. I pull the Blastboard out of the BlastBuckle given to me by Miles. I rocket after the pancakes, nearly catching one, but it narrowly escapes my grip. I follow the pancakes, meeting up with Miles just as the pancakes entered a bedroom. "Craters! Mom and Dad's room!" Miles says dismounting his blastboard. "Woah!" Phoebe exclaims. "Hey!" Leo exclaims. They catch the pancakes. "Uh, someone lose their breakfast?" Leo asks. "Sorry, We were trying to surprise you!" Miles says. "Mission accomplished, you two." Phoebe replies.

* * *

"So, the key is to add enough propulsion powder so they float, but not so much they rocket." Leo says, biting into a pancake. "Hey, M.E.R.C., help me remember that, OK?" Miles says. "You know, I like it here. Thanks for taking me in." I say. "Hey, no problem, kiddo!" Leo says. "You're welcome." Phoebe replies. "There is nothing like hanging out at home with family." Leo says, leaning back in his chair. "You said it, Dad." Miles also leans back in his chair. I start to lean back in my chair when the ship shakes violently. "We have just avoided a rock formation." Stella says. "Thanks Stella, continue evasive movements. Everyone, to the bridge." Phoebe says.

The multivator doors open, and we rush onto the bridge. "Woah." Miles and I both say. "I've never seen asteroids move that fast!" Miles exclaims "Or all in the same direction." Loretta adds. Leo walks over to his console. "Ok, these are not your everyday space rocks." He says as he pulls up a display. "Builder's symbols!" Loretta exclaims walking over to the display.

"Builders?" I ask. "They're an ancient alien race who I've been studying for a long time. They communicate with symbols." Loretta explains. Miles points to a symbol on the display "I see that one a lot."  
"Yeah. It means be careful."

"Careful of what?" I ask.

"Let's find out," Phoebe says, sitting down at her console. I sit in a chair in front of the engine display, Leo at the controls, and Loretta at navigation. Miles sits down next to me in another chair. "Leo, follow those rocks!" Phoebe exclaims. "On it!" Leo replies pushing the controls stick forward. We follow the rocks for a while until they stop and start spinning rapidly in circles. "They're about to smash into each other!" Loretta exclaims. "Then, a bright flash of light and the rocks are gone, replaced by a large black and white circle. "What is that?" I ask. "I think those rocks just made a black hole," Phoebe says. "But blackholes don't form that way." Miles pipes in. "Plus, why would the Builders ever want that to happen?" Loretta asks.

"Well, we still have a problem, the black hole is right next to Earth." Leo points out. "The TTA probably wants to do something about this."

* * *

When we dock at the "Trident Research Station", I decide to stay onboard the Stellosphere while the Callisto's do their business. I stare out the window, at the Earth below me. My thoughts wander… Home… Miles from… Home. My thoughts were interrupted by the launch bay opening. "Jacob! We're back!" Miles says, running towards me. "So, what's the plan?" "The Admirals asked us to launch a probe! Mom, Dad, and Loretta are heading to the bridge, we get to setup the probe!" Miles excitedly says. "How do we do that?" I ask. "Well," he says walking over to the workshop door, "First we need to print a probe with the solidizer." He walks overe to a panel and presses a button. A devices floats into the middle of the workshop, and starts printing a small spacecraft. After about a minute it's done. "Now, we just cart it into the launch bay. Can you go grab that cart over there?" I push a floating cart over to the probe. "Perfect, now help me lift it onto it?" "Sure" we grunt as we lift up each side of the probe. I use my foot to slide the cart underneath, and when it was underneath, i almost dropped the probe. "Why are they so heavy?" I breathe, exhausted. "Full of equipment." Miles replies. "Now we just push it out to onto the launch platform." We push the cart into the center of the hangar. "Alright, that should do it! Let's get to the bridge!" Miles says, heading to the Multivator.

* * *

Back on the bridge, I sit next to Miles and M.E.R.C. Everyone else is sitting at their consoles. Leo slowly moves the ship toward the black hole. "Shouldn't we be farther away?" I ask "No, We usually get this close." Leo responds. "Probe targeted." Phoebe says. "Ready for information," Loretta calls out. "Launching probe," Miles says as he moves his hand to press the launch button, but M.E.R.C. beats him to it. "M.E.R.C.!" Miles says. The spacecraft we made earlier heads out towards the black hole. "Information from the probe is uploading," Loretta says, "Hopefully, it will tell us more about this black hole."

"Uh, Why is the power meter dipping?" I say pointing at a display on Miles' console.

"Weird. It's Like the black hole is draining it somehow." Miles says.

"And the Stellosphere!" Loretta points out, alarmed.

"Leo! Get us out of here!" Phoebe exclaims. Leo turns around the ship and applies full power. "Attention, we are now caught in the black hole's gravitational pull." Stella announces. "Sunspots! Engines are offline!" Leo exclaims. "Callisto's, please evacuate using the StarJetter." Stella says with urgency lining the message. "Stella's right, we need to go!" Phoebe announces. "What!?" I say. "Mom! We can't just LEAVE our ship!" Miles protests. "We have no choice, Get your spacesuits!"

"We need the probe's information!" Loretta says, grabbing a device from her console. M.E.R.C. is the last to leave the bridge, grabbing some Booster Bytes before getting on the Multivator. In Miles' room, we quickly change into our spacesuits. I grab the box holding all of my stuff, then run to the Multivator, and Miles joins me a second later. We all arrive at the hangar where we run onto the StarJetter. Miles hesitates for a moment, before continuing up the ramp. The Starjetter launches and now we're in space. "The black hole is draining the StarJetter's power too!" Miles points out.

"Come on, come on…" Phoebe muses.

A few seconds later, Leo exclaims "We're clear!"

He turns the ship around fast enough to see the Stellosphere disappear into the black hole.

"The Stellosphere… It's... gone." Miles says in disbelief. "Our home… And Stella?" Loretta also stares at the black hole in disbelief. "Remember, we're all together. That's what matters!" Phoebe says. M.E.R.C. gives Miles and Loretta a hug. "Thanks buddy, but it is a little hard to breathe!" Miles says. I just sit in my chair, just staring unblinking at the blackhole, where less than 2 hours ago I was eating breakfast on the Stellosphere. "Jacob. Jacob. Jacob!" I'm startled out of my trance. "Huh?" I say. "Are you okay?" Miles asks me. I just keep staring at the black hole. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine…" I say, trailing off. "Jacob, What's wrong?" Phoebe asks me. I continue staring at the black hole saying "Miles. Miles…"  
"What?" Miles asks.

"Miles… from home." I finish.


End file.
